jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumble in the Big House
Rumble in the Big House is the twenty-second episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis The Dark Hand allows themselves to be captured and sentenced to prison so they can open the Wind Demon's portal in Hollowlands Prison. Jackie must go undercover. Plot ﻿The Dark Hand tracks the next demon portal to the Hollowlands Penitentiary, Shendu decides that the simplest way to get to the portal is to allow them to be taken prisoner. In San Francisco, Shendu forces the Dark Hand to rob a bank under the guise that it was built on a demon portal. Uncle arrives after the Dark Hand have been taken away and informs Captain Black that the bank is not a portal. Meanwhile Ratso, Finn and Valmont have been sentenced to 50 years in Hollowlands Penitentiary; exactly as planned. When Captain Black attempts to convince his superiors that the Dark Hand allowed themselves to be captured in order to gain access to a demon portal, suffice it to say not only did he fail but his superiors now think he's crazy. Failing, Black switches to plan B which involves Jackie disguising himself as an inmate and making him utterly unrecognizable by using an advance latex like mask. Under the guise of "Chance Jackson" Jackie will be thrown into the prison planning to intercept the box before the portal is opened. Black, using his connections, will then have Jackie legally broken out. In the event that Jackie needs to get out he will use a secret code phrase: "chinchilla". Unfortunately, after Jackie leaves Captain Black is informed that his superiors have sent a psychiatrist to meet him. In the prison, Jackie has managed to befriend Ratso and, using him, is able to locate the box when it is smuggled in a box of supplies by the disguised Chow and Hak Foo. After intercepting the box Jackie flees into hiding only to find that the place is the location of the demon portal releasing Xiao Fung, the wind demon. At first, Finn suggests that Xiao destroy the entire prison to get them out, however Jackie is able to stall by reminding them that they can't leave without Valmont who is in solitary for destroying the Warden's birthday cake while he was looking for the Pan'ku Box. Xiao Fung, who does not want to be burdened with the task of freeing his bretheren, decides to disguise himself as a prisoner in order to free Shendu and Valmont. Jackie attempts to phone Captain Black and bring in a strike team to help deal with Xiao Fung, only to be told that he is in a psychiatric appointment. Jackie calls Uncle and informs him of the wind demon. Uncle doesn't recognize Jackie's voice and hangs up on him. Only after Jade arrives and seeing her shocked reaction when he tells her what happened does Uncle realize that it was Jackie. Finn triggers a food fight as a distraction while they sneak into solitary, during the fight Jackie's mask is yanked off and his cover blown. Luckily, Jackie is rescued by Tohru who has been empowered by the Rabbit, Rooster and Snake talismans. Uncle reminds Jackie that he needs ingredients and the symbol of the Immortal who defeated Xiao Fung to stop the demon. Jackie's first plan to get back, convincing the guards he is a prisoner, fails miserably. Jade simply uses the Dragon Talisman to blow a hole into the front gates then sneaks in using the snake talisman to turn herself invisible and Jackie into a chinchilla with the Monkey Talisman, more to actually find out what a chinchilla is than for stealth. Meanwhile, Xiao Fung has led the break into solitary and discovers that Valmont and Shendu have broken into the tunnels under the prison, dug by centuries of break out attempts by prisoners. When Jackie arrives in the tunnels, Xiao Fung attempts to blow them away with his powers, scattering talismans and chi spell ingredients alike. Meanwhile, Ratso, Finn and Valmont have been ejected out of the tunnels and into a junk yard with the Pan'ku Box. The wind tunnel battle rages on until Jade cleverly uses Tohru's girth as a wind shield to allow Uncle time for the completion of the spell. Jackie uses the spell along with the fan to banish Xiao Fung back into the Netherworld. After the banishment Jackie reminds Jade to retrieve the talismans. Unfortunately for Jackie, the guards find Jackie and drag him off to solitary. Jackie screams "chinchilla!" as the others look at the scene in confusion. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Xiao Fung Objects *Rooster Talisman - Tohru *Snake Talisman - Tohru, Jade Chan *Rabbit Talisman - Tohru, Uncle *Dragon Talisman - Jade Chan *Monkey Talisman - Jade Chan Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Julian Sands - Valmont *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo, Doctor *Glenn Shadix - Xiao Fung Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 20, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, February 9, 2002 es:Alboroto en la Casa Grande Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America